


Transformations

by HPFangirl71



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched the video for Best Song Ever and my muse kept hounding me to write this, not sure why. I may expand upon it but not sure. My first time writing anything that isn't Ziall...  It's short and written quickly but I hope people like it. LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformations

**Transformations**

Zayn’s nervous to look at himself once the makeup crew is done transforming him into Veronica for the video shoot. He’s afraid he’ll look silly dolled up in all that makeup.

Zayn takes in a shaky breath as he turns his chair toward the mirror. He’s visibly surprised by what he sees. A cocky smirk rises upon his lips and he finds himself saying “Not bad, I’d tap that.”

There’s a heavy presence upon his shoulder as Harry presses his chin there. His breath is hot against Zayn’s ear as he whispers “I would too.” 

Harry’s quick to move off but not before his lips graze down the side of Zayn’s neck. Harry’s laughter is permeating the air as he leaves and Zayn can only smile to himself. His fingers go to the warm spot where Harry’s mouth was and the simple little smile transforms into a wide shit-eating grin.


End file.
